


My Skullmortal

by disgraceRavenclaw



Series: Crack Fics [3]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Crack Fic, Edgy, F/F, F/M, Goffik, I hate this so fucking MUCH, M/M, References to My Immortal, Self Harm, Sexual Assault, Suicide, What Have I Done, actually this is just my immortal edited now that i think about it, angsty, thats like it, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgraceRavenclaw/pseuds/disgraceRavenclaw
Summary: DCR NOTES:I do not own my immortalI apologize in advanceYou've been warned





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/434701) by XXXbloodyrists666XXX (Tara Gilesbie). 



> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Amethyst Ambyr Crow Talon Cobalt Ben and I have long dark amethyst purple hair (thats how I got my name) with neon blue streaks and black tips that reaches my mid back and firey red eyes like a lambent flame and a lot of people tell me I look like Kressent Rhodes (AN if you do not know who she is then get da hell out of here!). Im not related to mystery ben but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a paranormal investigator, and I go to a paranormal school in Texas where i'm in the ninth year (im nineteen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I loe hot topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, purple fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and blue eye shadow. I was walking outside the paranormal school. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Ebony!" Shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Arthur Kingsmen!

"What's up Arthur?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fangz 2 bloodytea666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was electric blue velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Jaxon (AN: Cobalt dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his mid length dark blood crimson red hair with purple streaks and opened his Stormy Purple eyes. He put on his Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots (AN: guys can were bootz two okay??? >:[[[ ). We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Arthur Kingsmen yesterday!” He said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Arthur?” he asked as we went out of the dorm room and into the Great Hall.

“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, Arthur walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Tempo Town Square.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN COBALT! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped blue fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I read a depressing book while I waited for Arthur to arrive and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert. Jaxon wasn't around so I couldn't take him which made me sad but secretly I felt like this was all the setting up for soemthing... more...

I went outside. Arthur was waiting there in front of his flying van. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Arthur!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Amethyst.” he said back. We walked into his flying black van (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes (AN: helos BASCICALLY said it wass cannon soooo fuck u prepps???? arthur is punk as SHIT and does cool thingz like SMOK) and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.

“You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).  
[dcr notes: decided to listen to that song while reading this the first time and it's such a fuckin bop, it will not dissapoint]

“Joel is so fucking hot.” I said to Arthur, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Arthur looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Arthur sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch. She's so god damned disgusting and I want her to actually fall into a ditch and die, because she's a preppy little skank. She doesn't deserve to be with someone like Joel.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Arthur. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Arthur and I fortnight danced back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn’t go back into Tempo, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Haunted Cave!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony’s name is AMYTHEST nut mary su OK! ARTHUR IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes, ig  
> you really can't call it a sex scene but... sex scene ig

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“ARTHUR!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

Arthur didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car (AN: moar like crashed it into a stalagit XD) and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

“Amethyst?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Arthur leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic green eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I started leaning in Arthur kissed me passionately. Arthur climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Uncle Lance!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reason Lanc is in this story is cause hes a teacher nd he becam one to watch arthur cause he cars about his nefue!!! PS im NUT updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance made and Arthur and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You god dam morons!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Arthur comforted me. When we went back to the castle Lance took us to Professor Yukino (thats vivis dad) and Professor Pepper (thats lewis' mom) who were both looking very angry.

“They were FUCKIN in the haunted cave!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you no good kids?” asked Professor Pepper.

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Yukino.

And then Arthur shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Lance and Professor Pepper still looked mad but Professor Yukino said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

Arthur and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Amethyst?” Arthur asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the girl’s dorm (allso dont fucking ask why jaxon is a boy in the gierls room!!! we were SUCH good friends that the teachers made an exception so wer gonna b progressive and call our room the gender nutral dorm because hes my bestedt buddy :3) and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with blue lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Arthur was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte [dcr note: also a fucking banger, would recommend]. I was so flattered, even though he shouldve been in bed by now. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with pink skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with pink.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Reeses cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the tan toned face of a gothic boy with poofy purple hair with pink streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He was wearing pink contact lenses just like Draco’s but pink. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy accent and it sounded kinda southern and kinda mexican. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Lewis Pepper, although most people call me Ghost these days.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I'm secretly a ghost.” he giggled.

“Well, I am a vampire.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Arthur came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him. As i walked away I saw Lewis glaring both longingly and angrily at the two of us and I wondered which stare was meant for who... or if they were ment for us both at the same time.....


	7. Chapter 7: Bring me 2 life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Anythist isn’t a Marie Sue ok she isn’t perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing blue Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Ghost. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Arthur. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Arthur. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black silk bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

“Oh Arthur, Arthur!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Arthur's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in firey gothic writing were the words………… Lewis! [dcr notes: mystery ben said gay rights]

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Arthur pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. "I can't belive you cheated on me!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Arthur ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Ghost’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Yukino and some other people.

“GHOST PEPPER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Arthur came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Amethyst, it’s not what you think!” Arthur screamed sadly.

My friend F'rozen Vivian Rhodes smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair with electric blue and pink streaks and opened her hot pink eyes like neon lights that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Vivi was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Rhodes and not Yukino. (Since she has converted to satanism now she believes in ghosts and deamons and thats why shes at the school, everyones a sataanits except the preppy posers who dont know NOTHING ABOUT GHOSTS!!!)

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Yukino demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

“Ghost, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Arthur!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

switch to arthurs pov

I don’t know why Amethyst was so mad at me. I had went out with Ghost (I’m bi and so is Amethyst) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Brittney, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

switch to amethysts pov

“But I’m not going out with Arthur anymore!” said Ghost.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Haunted Cave where I had lost my virility to Arthur and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn wactch all da vidoos! besuizds IN THIS WORL LEWIS IS GAY FUCK YO! GAY RIGTS! and da reson yukino dosent lik lewis now is coz hes christian and lewis is a satanist! MCR ROX!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Arthur for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Arthur.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with green eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me! He was scary and green and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t gothic. It was…… Greenmon!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Greenmon put some weird demon powers on me and I couldn’t run away.

I shouted latin exorcism words at him. He fell on the ground and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

"Amethyst.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Lewis Pepper!”

I thought about Ghost and his sexah eyes and his puffy purple hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden. I remembered that Arthur had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Arthur went out with Ghost before I went out with him and they broke up? Of course its not like they told me that 5 billion fucking times or anything but im a shitty protagonist so i didnt listn

“No, Greenmon!” I shouted back.

Greenmon gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall possess thy beloved Arthur!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Greenmon got a dude-ur-so-fuckin-stupid look on his face. “I hath watched thy two literally fucketh at the cave opening.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Ghost, then thou know what will happen to Arthur!” he shouted. Then he flew away.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Arthur came into the woods.

“Arthur!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all depressed and we went back into the school together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: stup it u guys if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out f'rozen vivian isn’t a human afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey beliv in ghost ok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  _**!!!READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER!!!** _
> 
> Warnings: I make more light of it in the original but like suicide and self harm for these next few chapters  
> On a lighter note: felt like there wasn't enough crying in the original scene so i dragged it out way longer, you're welcome

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was really scared about Grenmon all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Mysteryious Skeleton Heads 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are F'rozen Vivian, Ghost, Arthur, Mystery (although we call him Okami now. He has black hair now with red streaks in it.) and Shigomogai. Only today Arthur and Lewis were depressed so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Arthur was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn’t die because he was a vampire too and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there’s no way I’m writing that) or a steak) and Lewis was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not because the clothes make me feel independent and strong and confident and in a world where women are so heavily sexualized calling them sluts for feeling confident is really harmfullllll

We were singing a cover of ‘Every Note’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Amethyst! Are you OK?” F'rozen Vivian asked in a concerted voice.

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Greenmon came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Lewis! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Arthur. But if I don’t kill Lewis, then Greenmon, will fucking possess Arthur!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Arthur jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you fucking poser bitch!” (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Arthur started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying. F'rozen Vivian began to cry too. Shigomogai started to weep. I was crying. We all criewd and cried. The tears were coming up to are angles. The tears keps coming. We sobbed and cried and sniffled and wept and cried and mourned and sobbed. Okami was swept away in the flood.

We practiced for one more hour in a pool of our own tears. Then suddenly Lance walked in angrily! His eyes were all red probly cause he was crying oh god the pool is rising- and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. the tears,,, kept coming“Amethyst Arthur has been found in his room. He committed suicine.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend Cobalt 4 hleping me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Warnings**_  
>  Self harm n suicide mentions and pedophilia and pervy shit,,, This is My Immortal folks you knew what you were getting into (hopefully)  
> Also, Shigomogai's character was originally hairgrid (male) so tell me if I fuck up any pronouns i forgot to edit out :/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! F'rozen Vivian tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Lewis chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Yukiko was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Chicken truck boy was masticating to it! They were sitting on the windowsill.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Lewis ran in.

“WHY DONTCHYA GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!” he yelled at Yukino and Chicken truck boy pointing at them. I took my gun and shot Yukino and Chickentruck boy a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Lewis ran in. "Amethyst, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Yukino and Chicken fuck boy and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Shigoogai ran outside and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Shogai? You’re just a little tree student!”

“I MAY BE A TREE STUDENT….” Shigomorgi paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A CRAZY ASS BITCH HUH!”

“This cannot be.” Yokino said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where I had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

chicken stripps boy held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

“Why are you doing this?” Chicken said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Shigomomomomomomomo said and she paused dramitaclly, waving her shears in the air. Then she swooped in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

“Because you’re goffic?” Yukino asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant she was connected with Satan.

“Because I LOVE HER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shigomogais a lesbean


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop f,laing ok shigomigois alesbian 2 cause i awanted to adress my lesbans i love yo all. how du u no yukino iant kristian plus shankomango isn't really in lov wif Amethyst ok bu shes still my butch ass queen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not entirely sure i have warnings for this anymore. anyone who's gotten this far should probably be desensitized. Still, brief mentions of self harm n stuff. and hospitals if y'all don't like that  
> Also, count how many different names Shigomogai's had in the past 2 chapters lmao

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Arthur had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my slit wrists. Yukino and Chicken wings and SHATMOMMY were there too. Yukino and Chicken were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Lance had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Shitmode came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

“Amethyst I need to tell u somethnig.” she said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Fuck off.” I told her. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up preps like you.” I snapped. HShinymud had been mean to me before for being gottik.

“No Amethyst.” Shinigami says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they goffs too you poser prep?” I asked cause I was angry that she had brought me pink roses.

“I saved your life!” She yelled angrily. “No you didn’t" I replied. “You saved me from getting a Paris Hilton video made from your shower scene and being vued by Yukino and Chicken fuck." Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it she added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

She pointed her wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” She suddenly looked at them with an evil look in her eye and muttered "Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! ."

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected hier wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then she screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u cool goffic mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for jaxon I love you boy!)imo noto okayo!”

And then the roses turned into a huge black flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew she wasn’t a prep.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Authur?”

Shimo rolled her eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Amethyyst” Lance said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Shishi yelled. laAANCe (fuck) lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Stinkymoney stormed off back into her bed. “U r a liar, prof dumbledoree!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a black leather minidress that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black fishnets and black high-heeled boots with pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Samara from the Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” F'rozen Vivian said sadly. “Fangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Yukino and Chiken breasts couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Lewis was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Arthur had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Arthur. He was sucking some blood from a prep.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Lewis had beautiful pink gothic eyes so much like Arthurs but pink. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Professor Pepper who was watching us and so was everyone else. And oh fuck she was his mom, i was fucking lewis in front of his mom oh SHIT hehehe! guess im really a punk ass BITCH HUHHHH

“Lewis you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Arthur!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY HEART HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my heart disconected from mai locket!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have a floating glowy hat thing anymore!” I shouted.

“I do but Okmami changed it into a locket for me and I always cover it up with my vest.” he said back. “Anyway my heart hurt and it turned back into the floatin heart! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Arthur…………….Greenmon has him bondage!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL FANGZ 2 COBALT MY GOFFIX BLOOD BROTHA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111
> 
> HEY COBALT DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: cobalt fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lewis and I ran up the stairs looking for Lance. We were so scared.

“Lancey Lancey!” we both yelled. Lance came there.

“What is it that you want now you fucknuts?” he asked angrily.

“Greenmon has Arthur!” we shouted at the same time.

He sighed angryly.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Arthur!” we begged.

“No.” he said meanly. “I can't do anything to save him cause hes dead. Stop lying to me.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never trsustes you anyway.” then he walked away. Lewis started crying. “My Amor!” he moaned. (AN: don’t u fik gay guyz r lik so hot! X3 X3 mmm, that sweeet sweeet yaoiiz) [dcr notes: mystery ben said gay rights MYSTERY BEN SAID GAY RIGHTS]

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

“What?” I asked him.

“You’ll see.” he said. He opend his heart and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Greemono’s lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice speek  
It was……………………………….. Greenmon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Cobalt fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 sleep it of. PS im NUT updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!
> 
> WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Greenmon was. It turned out that Greenom wasn’t there. Instead the arm who killed Lewis was. Arthur was there crying tears of blood. Arm was torturing him. Lewis and I ran in front of the arm.

“Rid my sight you despicable preps!” he shouted even tho he didnt have a mouth as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “AmethystIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said.

“Huh?” I asked.

"Amethyst I love you will you have sex with me?” asked arm. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? An actual arm mite i add? How would that even work? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the elbow. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around on his lil fingies. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

“arm what art thou doing?” called Grenmon Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heel stiletto boots clacking to us like the fucking fashion queen him was So we grabbed Arthur and ran to the school. We went to my room. Lewis went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Arthur taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and preps here except for F'rozen vivian because she’s not ugly or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the preps anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Arthur.

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Yukino and Chuck took a video of me naked. Shitlord says she’s in love with me. Lewis likes me and now even that weird fucking arm things that POBABLY has raibies is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Arthur! Why couldn’t Satan have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory athemyst isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona flam THEM! fangz 2 cobalt 4 hlpein!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Amethyst Amethyst!” shouted Arthur sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Lewis!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Marylin Manson on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Arthur an Lewis. I started to cry and weep. I drank some blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black GC watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Anarchy on the front in purple letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Joel all over them with blue letters. I put my amethyst purple hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a bloody pentagram into a black guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Draco!

“Athemyst I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker preps and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “Da Chronicles of Life and Death” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Joel was singing it) [dcr notes: once again, a fucking bop, go listen to it right now] right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre and Marilyn Manson (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking preps stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black nail polish and were entwined with Arthur’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and CMM in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holding hands. Chunk shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that MCR would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! cobalt u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Cobalt wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW fangz 2 notatree5655 4 techin muh japnese!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Wtf Arthor im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its MCR n u no how much I lik them”

“What cause we…you know…” he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don’t like to talk a bout you-know-what.

“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.

“We won’t do that again.” Arthur promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what now?”

“NO.” he muttered loudly.

“R u becoming a prep or what?” I shootd angrily.

“Athemyst! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Da world is black’ by GC to me.

I was flattened cause that’s not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

F'rozen vivian was standing there. “Hajimemashite gurl.” she said happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in japanese). “BTW Jaxon that fucking poser got expuld. he failed al his klasses and he skepped math.” (an: COBALT U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

“It serves that fuking bastrd right.” I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. 

F'rozen Vvian shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. “Oh yeah o have a confession after he got expuld I murdered him"

“Kawaii.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with Arthur tonight in Tempo Town Square with mcr.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”

F'rozen Vivian Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”

“In Hot Topic, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

“No.” My head snaped up. siirans went of in my hed.

‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. "F'rozen Vivian are u a PREP?”

“NOOOO!NOOOO!” She laughed. “I found some cool goffic stores near Tempo that’s all.”

“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Arthur or Okami or Ghost(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

“Lance.” She sed. “Let me just call a cabb.”

“OMFFG LANCE?” I asked quietly.

“Yah I saw the map for Tempo on his desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Tempo town square. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real goffs.”

“Da real goffs?” Me and F'rozen Vivi asked.

“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday chunky cheese truck boy and yuck tried to buy a goffic camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”

“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black dress with lots of blue tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

“Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said F'rozen Vivian

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s amethynst ambyr crow talon LILLIAN ben what’s yours?”

“Percy.” He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf Arthur you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Shutmonkey ran in with her ivory shears worried. “OMFG AMETHICST U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE SCHOOL NOW!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz jaxn isn’t rely a prep. Cobalt plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). [dcr notes: thepurpah said gay rights] Shinglemoey kept shooting at us to cum back 2 school. “WTF Shigomogai?” I shouted angrily. “Fuck off you fjucking bastard.” Well anyway Jaxon came. Shigomoonie went away angrily.

“Hey bitch you look kawaii.” she said.

“Yah but not as kawaii as you.” I answered sadly cause Jaxon’s really pretty and everything. He was wearing a short black corset-thingy with blood red lace on it and a pair of dark purpl skinnty jeanz, leather fish-nets and black poiny boots that showed off how pale he wuz. He had a really nice body wif stronk legs and everything. He was stronk enouff to be a boby buildr.

“So r u going 2 da concert wif Arthur?” she asked.

“Yah.” I said happily.

“I’m gong with Okami.” [dcr notes: cobalt said gay rights] she anserred happily. Well anyway Arthur and Okami came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were hot 2. Okami was wearing a black t-shirt that said ‘666’ on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. Arthur was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt and black Vans he got from da Warped tower. F'rozen Vician was going 2 da concert wif Deathangel. Deathangel used to be called Duet but it tuned out dat they were kidnapped at birth and their real family were vampires. They dyed in a car crash. Navel converted to Satanism and they went goth. They were in Slitherin now. They were wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall them Deathangel now. Well anyway we al went 2 Arthur’s black Van that his dad Ruther gave him. We did pot, coke and crack. Arthur and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking preps. We soon got there…….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long raven blak hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena and sum odder songz. Sudenly Gerard polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Gerard at all! It was an ugly preppy man wif big teeth and green eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Arthur. Arthur and I came. It was…….Greenmon and the greenbeats!

“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “Amethsyst, I told u to kill Ghost. Thou have failed. And now……….I shall kill thou and posess Arthur!”

“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a gothic old man ran in. He had spiky black hair and a black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed ‘avril lavigne’ on da back. He shotted a fucking shitgun and Greenmon ran away. It was…………………………………LANCE!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 cobalt 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da reasn lance wor blak is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, electric-bleu lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull belly ring with black and purple diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Arthur and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Lance chased Greenmom away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was bright blu. There was lace all over it. Arthur had a black MCR boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Linkin Park song.) [dcr: rip in peace]

Well anyway I went down to the Grate Hall. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson and the Backstreet Boys.

“WTF!” I shouted going to sit next to F'rozen Vivian and Jaxon. F'rrozen Vivian was wearing a black leather mini with a Good Chraloote t-shirt, blue fishnets and black pointy boots. Jaxon was wearing a long gothic blak dress (breaking the FUCKING gender stereotypes ok boiz can wer dresses FUCK YOU) with blood red writing that said bug boy and was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and purple fishnets. Lewis, Deathangel, and Arthur came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Billie Joe Armstrong. The boys joined in cause they were bi. (aslo deathangel joined cause they were pan) [dcr notes: GAY RIGHTS]

“Those guys are so fucking hot.” Duet was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Greenmon yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

“……………….LANCE?1!” we all gasped.

“WTF?” I shouted angrily. “I thought he was just wearing that to scare Greenmon!”

“Hello everyone.” he said happily. “As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?”

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a poser he was!1.

“BTW you can call me Lancelot.” HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

“What a fucking poser!” Arthur shouted angrily and embarrassedly cuz he knows lancelot was only doing it to embarrass him propably. we we to Transfomation. We were holding hands. Lewis looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn’t say anything. “I bet he’s havin a mid-life crisis!” Jaxon shouted.

I was so fucking angry.


	19. Chapter 19: i'm NUT ok i promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2 cobalt 4m da help!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day we sat angerly finking about Lance. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da MCR concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the common room sadly to cut classes. Arthur was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

“No one fucking understands me!1” he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big orange eyes like Billie Joe in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black MCR t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a c-r-o-s-s belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee in Gong Under. (email me if u wana see da pik)

“Accuse me? What about me!” I growled.

“Buy-but-but-” he grunted.

“You fucking bastard!” I moaned.

“No! Wait! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Arthur banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Benji in the video for Girls and Bois (cobalt that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Shigomogai came. She had appeared.

“You gave me a fucking shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my pot. “Wtf do you fink you’re doing in my room?”

Only it wasn’t just Shigomogai. Someone else was with her too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Percy or maybe Arthur but it was Lancelot.

“Hey I need to ask you a question.” he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. “What are u wearing to the concert?”

“U no who MCR r!” I gasped.

“No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2.” He said. “Anyway Arthur has a surprise for u.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 fangz 2 cobalt 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini, a blak corset with purple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots. MCR were gong 2 do the concert again, since Greenmon had taken over the last one. I moshed 2 MCR in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum black clothes and moshing to Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Arthur so we could do it again.

“Wut de fucking hell r u doing!” I shouted angrily. It was Chicken truck! “R u gonna cum r*pe me or what.” I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Lancelot had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Yukino since he was a pedo.

“No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns.” he growld angrily.

“Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?” I shouted sarkastikally.

“Fuker.” He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped…………………………………………………………….Yukino and Chicken truck boy were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and the Arm was watching!1

“Oh my god you ludacris idiot!” they both shooted angrily when they saw me. The arm ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw snake is movd 2 griffindoor now)

“WTF is that why u wanted condoms?” I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

“Only you wouldn’t give them to me!” Chunkycheese shouted angrily.

“Well you shoulda told me.” I replayed.

“You dimwit!.” Yukino began 2 shoot angrily. And then………I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

“Well xcuse me!” they both shouted angrily. “What was dat al about?”

“It wuz to blackmail u.” I snarked. “So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I’ll show dis to Lance. So fuck off, u bastards!” I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Lewis, looking extremely fucking hot.

“WTF where’d Arthur?” I asked him.

“Oh he’s bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn’t cum.” Lewis said shaking his hed. “U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?”

Then….. he showed me his flying car. I gasped. It was a black car. He said his father Mr. Prepper had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed MCR666 on it. The one on da back said ‘AMYTHST’ on it.

……….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. MCR were there, playing.

Lewis and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Gerard was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing ‘Helena’ and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ……….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Arthur, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich cobalt cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz cobalt fangz 4 da help. btw transilvana rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da kasel wer drkola was flimed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later we all went in the skull. Arthur was crying in da common room. “Arthur are u okay?” I asked in a gothic voice.

“No I’m not u fuking bitch!” he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

“Its ok Amythyst.” said Lewis comfortly. “Ill make him feel better.”

“U mean you’ll go fuck him wont you!” I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Arthur. Lewis came too.

“Arthur please come back!” he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!) {dcr notes: I guess... Amethyst says gay rights?] [[sensitive bi guy rights???]]

And then………………………….. we herd sum footsteps! Lewis got out his blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw Chloe there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

“WHOSE THERE!” she shouted angrily. We saw a bat come. it went unda da invisibility cloke and started to squeak loudly.

“IS ANY1 THERE!” yelled Chloe.

“No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!” Lewis said under his breast in a disgusted way.

“EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!” yelled Chloe. Den she heard da bat squeak. “Barneby is der any1 unda da cloak!” she asked. Barneby nodded. And then……………………….Lewdis frenched me! He did it jus as…………………….. Chloe was taking of da cloak!1

“WHAT DA-” she yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum her. And den we saw Arthur crying n bustin in2 tearz outside of da school.

“Arthur!” I cried. “R u okay?”

“I guess though.” Arthur weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Arthur and I decided to watch Lake Placid (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic purpl bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and da ghost busters walked into the school!1


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz chloe itz cobalt’s folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding cobalt u fokieng rok prepz suk!1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day everyone talked about the ghost butters. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where……………..... F'rozen Vivi, Ghost, Okami, Arthur, Deathangel, and Jaxon!

I opened my red eyes. Jaxon was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody spider webs all over it. Under that he wart a black poofy pare of pants wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Ghost was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Arthur was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just like Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Lewis looked like Joel Madden. F'rozen Vivi was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said ‘bich’ and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. 

“OMFG” I yielded as I jumped up. “Why the fuck are u all here?”

“Amethhyst something is really fucked up.” Arthur said.

“OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first.” I shouted angrily.

“It’s all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful.” Arthur said in a sexy voice.

“Oh all right.” I said smiling. “But you have to tell me why your being all erective.”

“I will I will.” he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and blue eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Great Hal and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Britney from Griffindoor was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall we could see Lancelot. Abby Yates was there shouting at Lance. Erin Gilbert was there too.

“THIS CANNOT BE!” she shouted angrily. “THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!”

“THE GRAINMON IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!” yelled Abby Yates.

“YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!” yelled Gilbert. “YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR GREENMON WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!”

“Very well.” Lance said angrily. “Butt we cannot do this. We can’t close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Greenmon and she is in the school. And her name is…………………………………………………………………..Amethyst Ambyr Crow Talon Cobalt Ben .”

Arthur, Jaxon, Lewis, Okami, and F'rozen Vivi looked at each other………I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of My Skullmortal Act 1.  
> Taking a break to maybe go back to writing legit stuff


	23. fhalfhjdsgfsdghkgh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate this thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa its' so awful

Right i'm done w/ this its super bad  
It's like, every time I work on it, I hate myself a little more  
Every misspelling makes my brain a little more primitive  
And also the heavy themes are f-ing up my mental state or whatever but honestly it mostly is how much my immortal kinda sucks to look at  
Also people don't seem to like this much, and like YEAH. ME TOO.  
So, we're cutting this baby off  
That's all folks, go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye my skullmortal, im not gonna miss u

**Author's Note:**

> AN: was it good? plz tell me fangz!


End file.
